1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to seat assemblies for automotive vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear seat assembly having a seat cushion that is vertically displaceable in response to angular adjustment of a seat back.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pickup trucks and other sport utility-type trucks have grown in popularity over the past decade. In response, manufacturers are continuously designing trucks with enhanced functionality and features. Many of these enhancements are found in the truck interior, particularly the seating. Older pickup truck designs typically utilized simple bench type, nonadjustable rear seating, or otherwise rear seating with limited adjustment for both comfort and to accommodate cargo.
Thus, it remains desirable to provide a rear seat design for use in trucks, especially pickup trucks, which provides greater options for adjustment over conventional rear seat designs.